


Angels, Like Crustaceans

by Sans Seraph (themothandthestars)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen, IDK maybe someday I'll write a full length thing?, M/M, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 15:16:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themothandthestars/pseuds/Sans%20Seraph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Humans say a lobster in a pot of slow boiling water won’t notice it’s emanate end. Angels, apparently, are no better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angels, Like Crustaceans

Humans say a lobster in a pot of slow boiling water won’t notice it’s emanate end.

Angels, apparently, are no better.

Anael’s first rebellion was small, unimpressive and unimportant in the grand scheme of Heaven. She took a vessel-a too pretty blonde boy, distantly related through time and blood to Anna Milton-and spoke to a human before Michael’s ban was lifted. Three little words lead to three more, then five, twenty-five and whole conversations.

Angels do not feel. The most certainly do not feel jealousy or love or desire.

Gabriel’s rebellion was surprisingly quiet for such a vibrant creature: a honeycomb in some nameless, wild place. Chocolate in brutal, beautiful Amazonia. Maple syrup, and custards, yogurts and pastries, and- _oh_ -the wonders of sugar.

Angels do not want. And they especially don’t want something so base-so human-as a sweetie.

Castiel didn’t so much as sit in his pot as take an arse-over-wings nosedive, all love and lust, pie and beer, desire and wings.


End file.
